Assasin of Chaos
by CaptainSwan109
Summary: Percy is forgotten by his so called "friends" and leaves when he's had the last straw. Chaos finds him, and makes him the second most powerful being in the world. 500 years later, guess which un-happy x-camper has to go save Camp Half Blood!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi my lovelies! I have always wanted to say that…lol. Anyway this is my first story, inspired by GodoftheSeas21 I think his name is. So please be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians….waaahhh!

Chapter 1:

Percy's POV:

Hi, if you haven't already figured out who I am, then I guess I'll have to fill you in a bit. My name is Perseus Jackson, Percy for short. Two years ago, with the help of my friends, especially my beautiful girlfriend and best friend Annabeth, I defeated the great titan Kronos. Now, if you _still_ don't know WHAT I am from that brief explanation, then you're either:

Clueless

A seaweed brain

…..just plain stupid

So, I guess since I'm in a good mood, I'll help you out. I'm Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon at your service! Why am I in a good mood? Well, it just happens to be Annabeth and I's 2 year anniversary! Even my newer half-brother Ian can't bring my mood down! If you're wondering about Ian, I guess you deserve to know. Last year, a new half-brother of mine came to camp. He's only half a year younger than me, but Poseidon promised that he didn't mean to 'cheat' on Sally, it was just one of his drunk days where he mourned at my mom's absence. Well, back to Ian. You see, Ian came into camp where he killed a harpy. JUST A FREAKING HARPY! But then, suddenly, he's treated like the Hero of Olympus, and well, me, the REAL hero, was completely ignored by my 'friends'. All except my most loyal ones, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Annabeth, Chiron, and, for some reason, ol' Uncle Hades. My dad hasn't completely forgotten me, but he never visited, IM'd me, or really even acknowledge me other than a slight nod. But that was fine. As long as I had my true best friends with me.

Well, that was then. This is now. Here I go by no name, known only as 'the Feared One' or the 'Slayer'. You wonder how I came by this fate? If you must, I will show you.

FLASHBACK:

_It was still early as I walked down to the beach in camp, but I knew Annabeth would know where to find me. Today was the day. My birthday, and more importantly, Annabeth and I's anniversary. I smiled as I felt the small weight of the 25 karat ring in a sea green and stormy grey satin case. You might think we were too young for marriage, but considering most demigods life spans, 18 was an average age to be married at. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of Annabeth's long, golden locks, falling to a perfect fit right down to her waist. How soft her hands felt on mine. My heart beat in desire to just see her, touch her, kiss her, and love her._

_I strolled up towards the path to the beach and had to smile when I saw my half-brother with another girl. I knew what it was like to be loved, and even more so to love. But my body stopped cold when i saw them break apart from their kiss and the girl giggled and whispered to Ian, "Stop, I love you, but I don't want Percy to see. You know how clingy he is. I'm supposed to meet him here later, to break up with him remember?" Ian laughed. "Please Annabeth, he won't be manly enough to do anything if he saw us right now!" "Your right, we should just get back to our little make out session…" I stalked towards them in anger, but they didn't seem to even notice me. "So, having fun there, _slut?"_ They broke apart for air and Annabeth gasped when she saw me. "P-per-Percy?" Annabeth whisper-shouted. "Nice to know you have the decency to remember my name, _Annabeth," _I spat out her name, I was disgusted, heart-broken, hurt, betrayed, every bad feeling you could possibly think of. I threw the box with the ring I had designed myself at her. "I thought you were the one Annabeth. You!" I laughed a cold, emotionless, even a little insane laugh. "But clearly I was wrong. I thought you were different, Annabeth. But no. your just another girl who wants to date the _hero," _I said, on the verge of tears. "Well you know what? Don't bother about breaking up with me. Or even calling off how we're 'best friends forever'" I sneered mockingly. "Because since it seems you were just using me this whole time, there really never was a 'you and me', was there? But hey- Athena _always _has a plan. I just never thought I would be one." I punched Ian as hard as I could, then ran off crying. I just kept running and running as tears cascaded down my face. When I finally stopped, I broke down crying, then passed out. The last thing I saw was a pair of black eyes, kind, but like they had seen much sorrow. 'Kind of like me', was my last thought before I hit the ground out cold. _

A/N: hey! Sorry this is kinda short…but is really just an intro/summary. I'm working on improving my English because my family is originated from Asia and English is not easy for me. Please review and leave constructive criticism so I can improve on my English. I edited as best I could, but like I said, im not completely sure about grammar and I'm only in middle school…..i will continue this unless I get absolutely no feedback, but even just a little criticism will help greatly(:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi my lovelies! I just wanted to say thank you for the 11 reviews on just the first chapter/summary/intro thing….ha-ha. Since it's a weekend, I'm going to try to update at least once. But keep in mind that English is a little hard for me and it may take me more time than it would take most people to write. I am not making Paul and Sally die from a fire or anything, because I really like those characters and how they support Percy so I won't be that cruel. Also, I have a _**POLL posted on my profile, if you have a character in mind for Percy's partner then please vote there! If you have any other girls/goddesses in mind please leave their name in a review. Also, annabeth is an option, if she gets the most votes I will make it work. **_Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Happy?

Chapter 2:

Annabeth's POV (right after Percy ran away):

I ran after Percy, I can't believe I ever cheated on him. He was so loyal, caring, and brave. No one could ever question that. To be honest, I don't know why I ever cheated on Percy with that creep. But sometimes, Percy just frustrated me to no ends. _He was such a seaweed brain! _I thought. It was obvious he loved me, he would always say it. I just felt like he would never be able to grow a pair and propose, and that I would have to make the first move, _again_. I know he was always a little awkward around girls, but we were best friends! Percy's last words before he left echoed in my mind. _"I thought you were the one Annabeth. You!" he laughed a cold, emotionless, even a little insane laugh. "But clearly I was wrong. I thought you were different, Annabeth. But no. You're just another girl who wants to date the _hero," _He said, on the verge of tears. "Well you know what? Don't bother about breaking up with me. Or even calling off how we're 'best friends forever'" he sneered mockingly. "Because since it seems you were just using me this whole time, there really never was a 'you and me', was there? But hey- Athena _always _has a plan. I just never thought I would be one." _Why? Why did I do it? Did I love Ian? Yes. More than Percy? No. so why did I cheat on him? No idea! Gods help me! I couldn't find him anywhere. I stopped and pulled out the little box. _Is it a promise ring? _Suddenly, realization of what might be inside dawned on me. "Oh, oh no, oh gods, it _can't be_!" I dropped the semi-opened box. _No no no no no! _I started to panic. Slowly, I inched toward the box, scared of what heartbreak I might feel if inside was what I now knew I had cheated on him for. I thought he wouldn't ask marry me._ That's why you cheated! _I scolded myself._ What kind of daughter of Athena are you? You're a joke! _I opened the box and gasped. Tears blurring my vision as I knew for certain I had given up what could've been the best thing in my life; I slid down the length of a tree and fell asleep, sobbing.

**Percy's POV: (500 years later)**

I laughed silently as I stalked behind my prey. Growing impatient, I evaporated into the air, then reappeared right in front of the man, my dagger raised high. "Say goodbye, Pyros," and stabbed him in the heart, a much less painful trip to Hades' than he deserved. He sold slave children. He was a wrong doer. He was evil. He deserved torture and death. But I was Chaos's assassin. I live to kill the evil and save the good. I will _not_ torture any living being, unless absolutely necessary. Except maybe those gods-awful, evil, betraying Olympians and demigods.

_FLASHBACK:_

_500 YEARS AGO_

_PERCY POV:_

_I woke up groggy and dazed. When my vision cleared, I looked around. I was in a comfortable queen sized bed, covered by a thick silk blanket. I got up and noticed fresh-looking clothes hung over one of those large, comfy spinny chairs. 'Cool,' I thought. Looking around, I noticed a 5-star hotel bathroom, and instinctively I went to go and change. Half asleep, I decided that a shower was in order. The moment I stepped into the water, my brain cleared up. It was no longer blurry with foggy thoughts, but clear as a crystal. I gasped when I remembered the previous- or however long it was ago- day that had happened. Annabeth, I cringed inwardly at the name, Ian, plan, running away, ring, propose, tears, eyes. Eyes. Kind eyes. Eyes as bottomless as the sea. Wiser than Athena herself. Athena. Annabeth. The gods. _Betrayed_. I felt the tears threatening to flow. "No," I scolded myself. "You will not cry over her. Or them. You were loyal; you saved them all from certain death. This is there problem, not yours. Forget them. Forget her. Start a new life." "Yes, start a new life!" a new voice said. "Perseus Jackson. Welcome." I instinctively threw on a shirt, boxer briefs, and some pants, then went to grab riptide from my pocket. "It isn't there, my child." The voice said. "Come out when you're ready. I will not harm you. I swear it on the Styx." Hesitantly, I stepped forward. I saw the eyes. Those eyes. They seemed to have seen everything. Little stars and galaxies burned bright white in his eyes, but it was a warm light, bright, but not evil. Then, I realized who this must be. "Chaos," I said, bowing. "Rise, child." Chaos approached me, a sad, and honorable respecting look in his eyes. "I have watched over you, my child," he began. "I have seen all that has happened. The Quests, Kronos, the God's betrayal. Your bravery does you well. I had hoped a better future would come to you, and I can see that there still will be. Sadly, there will be many sacrifices, hardships, and betrayals along the way." 'Betrayals', I thought. 'I've had enough of those in a lifetime!' Chaos continued. "I had hoped that this day would never come. But a great hero must make great sacrifices. You are by far the greatest hero of them all." I started to protest, but Chaos did not stop. "I see you are modest. A factor that many monsters and rising evils have used against great heroes." This time, I interrupted. "Wait, rising evils? What evils? Who's rising?" Chaos gave me a sad smile. "Gaea," he said. "Gaea is rising."_

**A/N: I was going to leave it here, but I'm in a good mood and it's a little short anyway. You lucky poops!**

**Percy's POV:**

**400 years ago (not a flashback)**

I gave up on those stupid betraying Olympians and demigods a long time ago. The soldiers of Chaos I have united are currently at a training session. I however, was called to Chaos for something. I knocked on his door. "Come in," Chaos said. The moment I walked in, I knew something was up. Good or bad, though, I couldn't tell. "Yes Chaos? Do you need something?" I didn't bow or give any titles to Chaos. Just Chaos was what I would call him by. He had taught me that I was a great hero, and he should respect me if anything. However, I was still under his command. Not that I minded it. How could i? I had everything. Power, riches, a nice 8-pack, and _loyal_ soldiers that I trained. I had mastered all my water abilities, and Chaos had even given me a fair share of powers from all the Eldest Olympians, even Aphrodite. If you're wondering how Aphrodite is considered an elder god/goddess, it would do you good if I reminded you of the story about how Aphrodite was born.

Aphrodite is technically older than all the Olympians. She was born the day that Kronos had been told by his mother, Gaea, to ambush Ouranos and take over his rule and start the age of the titans, the Golden age. When Ouranos came down to earth to see the great goddess Gaea, Kronos sliced off Ouranos's manly pride and cast them off into the ocean. From the immortal flesh, sea foam bubbled, and the Goddess of pleasure, joy, procreation, beauty, and love, A.K.A Aphrodite, was born.

Well, now that that's over with, you can see why I have the powers of Aphrodite as well. It's probably the weirdest type of power I could have, but I'm not turning down any extra help that I may need when Gaea awakens.

Okay, so maybe I'm not completely happy with life. After 100 years of being immortal, I still haven't forgotten _her_. The love I felt was still so real, sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and realize that everything really happened, and it wasn't just a bad dream. Then I find out that the Heroes of Olympus and Ian were turned immortal. Just great. Aphrodite would probably get a kick out of this. If earth ever needs help related to Camp Half Blood or the Gods, you can count me out. Also, Paul and Sally just recently died. Yes, I am sad, but they died at an old age safely and in their sleep. I was happy for them. My mom especially deserved to go to Elysium, but I know she would only be happy if Paul went, too. Mom and Paul knew where I was. I swore them to secrecy, and they immediately agreed after hearing what camp had done. What Annabeth had done. What Poseidon had done. But it was okay. Because I have a new family. The Family of Chaos.

A/N: See, that wasn't as big of a cliffhanger as it would have been! I know it might be a bit confusing, but remember, I'm working on my writing, so hopefully it will get better as I go along. Again, please check out my POLL or REVIEW to vote for who u want to end up with Percy. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN INCREASE MY WRITING SKILL LEVEL AND ANY ADVICE WOULD BE APPRECIATED GREATLY! **VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OH MY GODS! IM SO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I PLANNED TO! *thunder goes boom-y! in the background* Omgsomgsomgs guys I'm SOOO sorry THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to the twenty reviews, favorite stories, favorite authors, and story alerts on my first 2 chapters, it means so much to me! I am SO glad you all like my story so far. Usually, I am taught not to use excuses… but I'm giving them to you anyway!

**REASONS I HAVE NOT UPDATED SOONER:**

-my power went out during a snowstorm! :o (I didn't have internet so I couldn't update!)

-I had literally 20 lab reports, essays, projects, and tons of home work

-I had a kind of writers block thing. I know what I want to write, but I'm not sure how to use it/write it/what order I should have it in…

I've read multiple fan fictions about Percy being Chaos's assassin but some were really confusing, and I don't want mine to be like that and the really good ones were (obviously, really good!) but I didn't want to copy them since this is an inspired story, not co-authored thing-y or whatever.

So sorry if this chapters kind of crappy

**ALSO:** **I have been thinking about doing a drama story of Percy and Annabeth that's all human? Tell me what you think. Don't worry about updates though, I usually have an easier time with dramatic stories, I love them so much! (If you can't tell, I'm a dramatic person. LEAD FOR EVERY DRAMA CLUB/PUBLIC PLAY IVE AUDITIONED FOR! WHAT NOW! I sing too: D I guess saying I Love Theater is the short version…ahaha.)**

**BY THE WAY! I GOT A REVIEW SAYING THAT THE PROPOSAL THINGY WAS STUPID FOR ANNABETH TO CHEAT ON HIM. THE REASON I USED IT WAS BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF A REASON. SO I SAID, ISNT ANNABETH ALWAYS WANTING SOMETHING PERMANENT? IF SHE WANTS A PERMANENT RELATIONSHIP WITH PERCY, SHE NEEDS TO KNOW HE'LL WANT TO MARRY HER AND BE WITH HER FOREVER. SO I WAS KIND OF HOPING YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO PIECE THOSE TWO FACTORS TOGETHER, BUT IT WAS PROBABLY JUST MY BAD WAY OF EXPLAINING IT… BUT IM TRYING OKAY!**

After that un-humanly long A/N, let's get on with the story! (Little children jump excitedly in the background)

**CHAPTER 3:**

**PERCY POV (PRESENT DAY…actually 500 years later…but...ahh you get what I mean!)**

"Yes, Chaos?" I stepped into the brightly lit hallway. "..Perseus…" Chaos began. I scowled to myself, he knew I hated when he called me by my first name. "I... I have to send you on an important mission. I…you won't...ah…like it." He finished, cautiously. "Gaea has attacked Camp Half Blood. You've been training for this for well beyond 400 years… I think you know what I'm talking about."

'_Oh no, he's not serious, is he? I thought…I thought he said I'd never have to go back to camp again! _Anger coursed through my veins._ I have to defeat Gaea, yes, but not with that Gods awful Camp Half Blood and those stupid, betraying, un-loyal, cowardice, sons and daughters of a bitc-'_

"Perseus. I am sending you to aid, train, and fight alongside the Olympians and their children at Camp Half Blood-," "NO! I REFUSE to go back to that hellhole!" the rage boiled inside me, I felt it growing in my veins. "**DAMN IT!**" I roared. "You said I wouldn't have to go back there! EVER! You-you-you**...ARGHH!"**

Chaos's eyes shined ominously. "PERSEUS! You will NOT speak that way to me, EVER! I don't care if you are the heir to my position as ruler of all, seer of the galaxies, the creator. I DON'T CARE if I told you not to address me any differently than you might towards an elder." Chaos was eerily calm. "But you _will _do as I say."

I hung my head in defeat. "Fine then," I spat out venomously. A nasty thought the old Percy never would have even considered popped up in my brain. "Oh, I'll help those Olympians and their children. I'll train them…but I assume that you're allowing me to beat them up? As long as I don't, ah, kill them?" Chaos gave a small, sad chuckle. "Ah, young Perseus. It seems I've done well with you in our time together. Yes, you may 'beat them up', I dare say. Go on then, Perseus. You will leave in 3 Earth hours." I sighed, cursing my bad luck, but left Chaos's chambers to pack. When I got to the door, I slowly turned back to Chaos. "One more thing, Chaos. No one besides you knows who I really am. And even though you are sending me to Earth…." Chaos looked at me sadly. "I plan to keep it that way." I might have imagined it, but I could've sworn I heard Chaos whisper "I'm sorry Perseus. I am."

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

**3 hours later**

I scowled as I boarded the aircraft. I actually hoped it would survive the coming battle, I really liked it. It was sleek and painted black. The only mar in the color was a stupid sea green wording on the right side of the ship. 'CHAOS'S ASSASIN' it read. I hated the color. The color of my eyes… the only thing it ever did was remind me of my past. Chaos had told me that some time in my life; I would need these memories more than anything to save myself and everyone I care about. But I didn't have to like it. It didn't even make sense. Why would I need to hold on to my past to save things I care about? I care for the well-being of Chaos and his warriors. But they wouldn't need saving. "_Annabeth…" _ '_No. shut up_!' I told myself internally. '_Stupid Aphrodite powers… whatever, I'll just sleep to pass time_

_BLOOP BLAH BEEP BOOP !_

_At Camp Half Blood:_

_Annabeth's POV_

_A Day or Two After Percy Ran Away:_

_ "Percy!" I screamed. "Percy, wait! I'm sorry! P-please! I-I LOVE you! Don't! D-don't g-go! PLEASE!" _I woke up sweating; tears free falling down my face. "D-don't don't g-go…" I sobbed harder as I realized it was another dream. Just a dream... _A dream of what you did to Perseus! I knew you weren't good enough for him! _"Aphrodite?" I said aloud to no one in particular. _How could you, Annabeth. After ALL he did for you! You know, I planned on meddling with you two even more, or making you love each other more. But the latter wasn't necessary, at least on Perseus's part. He loved you Annabeth. Do you know what HELL your mother put him through? That quest he went on by himself? Your MOTHER gave him that quest. She said, "If you can complete the same tasks of Heracles, get all A+'s for the whole year, not cause any damage to the school, and design, create, and build me a temple, then I will consider giving you and Annabeth my blessing. So those 3 months he was "too busy," he was actually building a temple for your mother. The quest that took him a whole month, that wasn't a quest to kill Kampe. It was him going out by himself, with the curse of Achilles TEMPERARILY REMOVED by your MOTHER to perform the 12 tasks of Heracles! So the 4 months that he barely spent time with you, he was either studying, building a temple, or recovering from his quest injuries, not off flirting with my daughters! YOU on the other hand, you make me furious! You are the exact definition and more of ironic, untrustworthy, horrible, self-centered BITCH! YOU'RE A FUCKING HYPOCRITE! You claim you want something permanent, yet when Percy was busy trying to please your mom for you, you left camp and made out with more than 10 boys a day! Clubs and parties nonstop for FOUR WHOLE MONTHS! And your mother didn't even notice, because she was busy drooling over Perseus! Yes, your mother. Was. Drooling. Over. Percy. Did he notice? Of course! But he didn't let that deter him, did he? No! He could have had a GODDESS! But he chose you! Every day, daughters of mine, Demeter's, Athena's, Hephaestus's, Dionysus's, Hermes, basically every girl in camp would try and flirt with him. They all wanted him. But he chose you. Then he brings his half-brother to camp, who ACCIDENTALLY killed a harpy when dodging one of Percy's sword thrusts after curfew that Percy was nice enough to train with him at night. Why? So he would know some things before actual training the next day, or so he wouldn't be dunked down the toilet by Clarisse. It wasn't until Ian started purposely stealing the spotlight or degrading Percy that Percy actually started disliking him. You had everything you wanted though didn't you? Date the hero, build something permanent. But somewhere in between, you lost yourself. You wanted whoever was THOUGHT to be the hero, whoever was more popular. You can't love, daughter of Athena. You are far too selfish. I curse you, daughter of Athena; I curse you to never be loved again! You have wrenched out the heart of your true hero, and he is gone now. Until the day you earn his forgiveness can you ever be loved again!_

**A/N: I know, I know, not as long as you wanted it to be. Sorry. But I think its actually longer than the other chapters… anyway thanks for reviewing! It means a lot when I get so much great feedback! So ill try to make chapters longer as I go but I kind of wanted to leave it here, I think it's a good cliffhanger. Ill try to update on Friday because I don't have school but I have a concert and im not sure how long itll take..but ill try! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! I CANT UPDATE AS FAST IF I DON'T KNOW WHO PERCY SHOULD END UP WITH!**

**~ 3XMandyXPercyX3**

**REVIEWWW!**


	4. AN

HI EVERYONE! Just letting you know, I didn't die… this is just an A/N, sowwwyyyy however, I WILL UPDATE either tomorrow or sometime this week, but definitely before the weeks over. I have received a PM from an author. He/she (sorry, I don't really know you…) has given me an interesting suggestion. I will definitely use it, however, I will add my own tweak to it. The idea is similar though. Also, I will have Percy and Annabeth make up and be friends again. But there is no guarantee who he will end up with. Even though Percabeth is my favorite couple, I don't think I will use them, since the story won't make sense. So, I've decided to start another story, WHICH WILL BE PERCABETH! Please write in a review or vote on my poll (if I can have more than one poll, idk if I can yet, lol.) whether you think it should be an all human/high school/drama/romance story, or the same idea, just with them as demigods. I think including them as demigods might be harder, but I'll try to make it work. I have already started the next chapter in my FanFic, don't worry! But like I said, I got an amazing suggestion from Thephantomprince and I would like to use it. So once he/she replies, I can most likely update a day or two after. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! And THANK YOU GUYS AND GIRLS SOOOO SOSOSOSOSOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! VOTE ON MY POLL(S) IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! LOVE U PEEPS!

PEACE, LOVE, AND PERCY!

xMANDYxPERCYx


End file.
